Use What I Got
by ShipperTrish
Summary: KakaSaku. Sakura wakes up and has an epiphany. She's going to use what she's got to get what she wants...Kakashi. Songfic based on Lucy Woodwards Use What I Got.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or "Use What I Got" by Lucy Woodward.

WARNING: This is rated M for mating.

**Use What I Got  
**

**_Woke up this morning  
Had a crazy dream  
Got married in a black dress  
What the hell's that mean...  
Jumped outta my bed  
Pulled up the blinds  
What a way to wake up  
Lord knows that was a sign..._**

Sakura woke up with a start and found herself sitting straight up in bed. It all seemed so real, and as bizarre as the dream was, she knew what it meant. She knew she had to do something about it before it was too late. With a new sense of determination, Sakura jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. She knew what she had to do and she had to get a move on.

* * *

"Sakura! What has gotten into you?!" Kakashi asked bewildered as Sakura's kunai clinked with his for what seemed like the hundredth time. Sakura was aggressive when she sparred, but for some reason her actions seemed extra aggressive today.

**_Stop my engine  
Blow my steam..._**

At this rate Kakashi was sure that she was going to give him a minor cut, which was an accomplishment in and of itself. Kakashi was untouchable.

"Kaka-sensei, what are we?" Sakura asked as she sent another kunai carrying fist his way.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi asked as he easily deflected her, but he was completely thrown off by her question.

"What are we Kaka-sensei...our relationship?"

"Sakura, you know what we are. I'm your ex-sensei. You're my ex-student. We're equals and teammates. And I'd like to think that you think of me as your friend as well."

"Of course I think of you as my friend, Kaka-sensei." Sakura smiled sweetly at him while still trying to slice his guts out. "But have you ever, I don't know, wanted more?"

"More?" Kakashi gulped as Sakura's kunai came just centimeters to the fabric of his long sleeve.

"Yes, Kaka-sensei...more."

"Sakura, is this what you're all worked up about?" Kakashi asked bemused.

Sakura didn't answer. She just pursed her lips and continued to try and land a blow.

Taking in her seriousness, Kakashi continued on with caution. "Sakura, you're a wonderful girl and you've grown up to be an amazing woman. I'm flattered that you've even take me into consideration, but perhaps I'm a little too old for you?" As if in answer, Kakashi had to duck as Sakura took a swipe at his head.

"Kaka-sensei, I'm 21 and you're 35. It's not like I'm 21 and you're 65."

"Sakura, you're my student."

"Former."

"People won't care. They'll wonder how far back we've been doing this."

"I don't give a crap about other people. I only care about us. And you've just admitted that there is something going on between us, Kaka-sensei."

"I did?"

"You just said people would wonder how far back we've been doing this. Doing what Kaka-sensei?"

"…"

"Kaka-sensei?"

"Sakura, why are you doing this?"

"Because I woke up this morning and I had an epiphany. I realized what I wanted and that I owed it to myself not to waste another day trying to get it. Am I making any sense?"

"Kind of…" Kakashi said still sounding unsure. "But why me Sakura? You have your pick of the village. Probably outside the village, too. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Because _you_ make sense to me, Kaka-sensei. You're the one who's been there for me through all these years. You're the one who's always saved me and protected me and comforted me. You're the one I'm always comfortable with whether we're fighting side by side on a mission or just talking under the trees. You're the one I can't get out of my head. You're the one my heart and my head and my gut wants. You're it, Kaka-sensei. You're my 'one.' Why in heaven's name would I go searching for someone else when I already have everything I could possibly want right in front of my nose?"

"Because we can't do this, Sakura."

"Why not? Neither one of us is getting any younger. Neither one of us is willing to date other people. Neither one of us is willing to fall in love with other people. And you know why I think that is?" Sakura didn't even wait for Kakashi's answer. "I think it's because both of us are already in love with each other."

"Sakura, I never said..."

"You do, Kaka-sensei. Everyday you look at me with that look in your eyes. Everyday you stand or walk too close by my side. Everyday you make excuse to touch me, even if it's just my arm or my back or my hair. Do you honestly think I never noticed? You try so hard not to be obvious that you only make yourself more obvious."

"Sakura, I'm telling you that the two of us together would just be wrong on so many levels."

Sakura looked into Kakashi's eyes in exasperation. How could he still say that after all she'd said? Then Kakashi's eyes widened in fear as the look in Sakura's eyes turned into a glare. Kakashi prepared himself for a horizontal swipe to the stomach with her kunai and got Sakura's shoulder to his gut instead. Kakashi fell breathless to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

"Ouch." Kakashi grimaced.

Sakura stood high above him, her legs on either side of him, the sun at her back. Kakashi couldn't make out her expression. Was she smirking? Was she still angry? All he could see was her silhouette.

"8:00 Kakashi. Your place." Sakura said tritely.

"What?" Kakashi asked still breathless.

"It ought to be you coming to my place, but since I can't count on you to be on time...8:00 Kakashi. Be ready for me."

"Sakura, what are you going to do?"

Sakura stepped off of him and began to walk off the training field.

"8:00 Kakashi. Be ready for me." Sakura repeated one last time over her shoulder and then left Kakashi laying on the ground, watching her back awestruck as she walked determinedly away.

* * *

**_Gonna use what I got to get what I need..._**

Sakura shut her eyes letting the blast of hot water massage her back. She was taking an extra long time with her shower today and for good reason. And it had nothing to do with aching muscles.

After awhile, Sakura finally stepped out of the steaming shower. Sakura wiped the mirror above the sink to look at her reflection. She didn't need very much. Just enough to get his attention. His full attention. Sakura raised a leg up on the sink to lather it with soap and began to carefully shave it with a razor making sure to get every hair. When Sakura was satisfied with the new smoothness of both her legs, she caught her reflection in the mirror once more. _I might as well,_ she thought. _I have a feeling he might like it that way._ And with that, Sakura took down the hand mirror off the bathroom counter and laid it on the tiled floor. Sakura squatted down and spread her legs, the razor raised in her hand.

* * *

I need to get more clothes, Sakura sighed as she accessed her closet. All it contained was hangers and hangers of the same articles of clothing. Sakura gave her closet one last despairing look and closed the door.

Four hours later, after many, many trips in and out of the women's fitting room, and the shoe department, and the makeup department, and the perfume department, Sakura came home toting several shopping bags.

_If this doesn't get his attention, I don't know what will,_ thought Sakura with a smirk.

* * *

8:00

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked when he opened his door, too shocked to have the decency to close his mouth.

Sakura stood before Kakashi sexy as hell. Instead of her normal red sleeveless shirt and black shorts and khaki skirt, Sakura stood before Kakashi in a scarlet red, spaghetti strapped dress that hugged every single one of her curves, conveniently found in all the right places. The skirt fell right at her ankles, but a slit ran all the way up on the left side of her leg. So high in fact that Kakashi was sure that Sakura was wearing a thong or no underwear at all. Kakashi gulped, his mind going haywire at the many scenarios this single idea brought into his one track mind. Instead of her black knee-high ninja shoes, Sakura wore strappy, red stiletto heels, through which Sakura's toes peaked out painted a bright fire-engine red. Instead of no makeup whatsoever, Sakura's lips were also painted a bright shade of red, her cheeks were a tad rosier with what had to be blush, and her eyes were smoky and seductive with charcoal eyeshadow smeared ever so lightly and tastefully over her bright green eyes. The contrast was...Let's just say that Kakashi found himself forgetting to inhale. And lastly, instead of her hair tied back by her hitai-ate, Sakura parted and brushed her hair to one side letting it fall over one eye, making her look even more mysterious.

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked unfazed by Kakashi's dumbfounded reaction.

"Um, yeah..." Kakashi shook his head as if trying to bring himself back to reality as he let Sakura walk past him and into his apartment. The scent of lavender and jasmine and god knows what other flowers instantly overtook him and Kakashi found himself trailing its source with his eyes. What they met was Sakura's smooth, flawless bare back. The red dress dipped all the way down to Sakura's pantyline (assuming she was even wearing panties) which meant, and Kakashi could see with his own eyes, that there was no bra. Kakashi gulped again.

"Sakura..." Kakashi began, trying to rebuild his rapidly waning courage and sense of control. "What is this about? Why did you come here...dressed like this?"

"Because Kaka-sensei…" Sakura said as she sauntered slowly towards a barely breathing Kakashi. "I want to feel alive." She smiled, looking up at him with smoky eyes. "I want something real that I know I can feel." She breathed hotly inches from his face. "And I know you can give me what I need." And then Sakura brought her hand to the back of Kakashi's head and kissed him hard on the mouth through his mask. Sakura's eyes widened when Kakashi grabbed the back of her head as well and kissed her back equally hard. But just as quickly, Kakashi pushed her away, guilt stricken.

"Sakura, I told you we can't do this!"

Sakura looked straight into Kakashi's eyes and brought her hand to one of her spaghetti straps. She let it fall off her shoulder. Kakashi's eyes widened. She brought her hand to her other strap and let that one fall off her shoulder as well. The silky fabric immediately pooled at her hips and Sakura stood before Kakashi's hungry eyes half naked. Kakashi's conscience told him to turn away, but his libido told him to soak in the image of Sakura's perfectly round breasts and aroused, hardened pink nipples, so Kakashi did.

"Sakura, please stop this now." Kakashi managed to say. It's not what his body said, but Kakashi needed to at least try and get control of the situation. Unfortunately for him, Sakura simply ignored his words and brought her hands to her dress pooled at her hips. She wiggled her hips purposely in front of Kakashi and let the dress fall to her ankles. To Kakashi's surprise and dread and pleasure, he discovered that Sakura was indeed not wearing any panties. What he saw instead was a cleanly shaven Sakura with the exception of a small strip of coarse pink hair left behind. _Hmm,_ Kakashi thought, _I guess that is her natural color afterall. Interesting._ Kakashi shook his head in horror at what he was thinking and at what was happening before his very eyes. He needed to grab that dress off of the ground, cover Sakura up, and push her out of his apartment this very minute. But he didn't. He stood frozen as a completely naked Sakura sauntered towards him again, bring down his mask, and kiss him hard on the lips once more. And once more Kakashi kissed her back just as hard, this time freely dipping his tongue into her welcoming mouth.

Kakashi could feel Sakura's hands at his pants undoing the button and bringing down the zipper. He didn't push her hands away. Instead he brought his own hands to the hem of his pants and boxers and helped pull them down to the floor. Sakura parted from their kiss to gently lay herself down on his floor, spreading her legs wide open for him. She looked up at Kakashi, begging with her eyes. Kakashi removed the rest of his clothing, his vest, his shirt, his gloves, and his hitai-ate and laid himself down next to her. Kakashi brought his fingers down to her opening, playing with the soft, slippery folds. He wanted to make sure she was ready for him and just to be sure, he brought his hot, wet mouth over her breasts and licked and suckled on her rose colored nipples.

By the time Kakashi was finished attending to both of her breasts, Sakura's pussy was soaking, dripping wet. Finding no reason to delay his pleasure any longer, Kakashi postioned himself between Sakura's legs and bucked his hips hard against her, entering her fully. Sakura tightened her embrace around Kakashi's neck and let out a cry. A smile spread over Kakashi's face and he bucked into Sakura once more. Again, Sakura gave out a cry. To confirm his suspicion, Kakashi brought his fingers to where they were joined and then lifted them to his eyes. There was just the smallest amount of blood on them. Kakashi looked down at Sakura and smirked. She had acted so sure and confident during her seduction, and it turned out that this was only her first time. Somehow, Kakashi found this even more arousing and began to thrust into Sakura with greater frequency and speed. Sakura's eyes watered from the pain, but she said nothing. She knew it would eventually go away. She knew Kakashi was trying to get her back for putting them in this position, but Sakura didn't care. She wanted this. She wanted him. Desperately. Even in pain, Sakura never felt so alive as she did now with Kakashi moving back and forth inside of her. So Sakura just wrapped her arms tighter around Kakashi's neck and let him have his way with her.

In time, the pain ebbed away and Sakura found herself letting her hips fall into rhythm with Kakashi's. When Kakashi came crashing down, Sakura's hips arched up. When he pulled himself out, Sakura pulled her hips away from him as well. It only made the impending impact more intense and pleasurable. Sakura shut her eyes, focusing on the friction that burned and heated her from within. The heat was turning into waves and the waves were turning into...

"Oh god, Kakashi, YES!" Sakura bucked her hips against Kakashi's and grinded against him hard with several swirling movements, her clit effectively rubbing against him. Over and over she gyrated against him until the waves of pleasure and release subsided and Sakura lay still, panting beneath her lover.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura with hooded eyes. Watching her cum was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He gave her a minute to recover before he began to move his hips against her once more. Sakura shut her eyes and clung tight as Kakashi's hips rammed into hers at a now furious pace, desperate for his own release. Sakura's breaths came as shallow huffs against Kakashi's ear with each of his powerful thrusts, which did nothing but arouse him even more. Kakashi's pelvis slapped noisily between Sakura's widespread legs and then Kakashi gave one last, deep thrust, braced himself over Sakura, and let his seed spill inside of her. When he had emptied himself completely, Kakashi gave one last swirl inside of Sakura, slowly pulled out, then collapsed by her side, exhausted.

The pair panted, bodies sweaty, and hearts racing. Sakura draped her leg over Kakashi's and Kakashi placed a warm hand on her knee. Kakashi's other hand covered his eyes.

"We shouldn't have done this, Sakura."

"Do you feel alive, Kaka-sensei?"

"Sakura…"

"Do. You. Feel. Alive. Kaka-sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura. More than I ever have in my life."

"Do you want to continue to feel alive…with me?"

"Sakura, we really shouldn't do th…."

"Do you love me?"

"Sakura…"

"Do you love me, Kaka-sensei?"

"With all my heart, Sakura."

"Good. Because I love you with all my heart as well."

"Sakura, what we're doing…This is crazy."

"Let it be crazy. I don't want to get married in a black dress."

"What? What does that mean?"

"It means I don't want to wait until it's too late."

"Too late for what Sakura? You're only 21."

"And I don't want to live another day or another year without the person who's just admitted to loving me back."

"Sakura…" Kakashi murmured, pulling Sakura to him in a tight embrace. "This is crazy." Kakashi repeated.

"I know, but I'm still not wasting another day. I absolutely refuse to. Are you? Are you willing to waste another day with the two of us apart?"

"No, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Then let this be crazy, just let us be together."

Kakashi gently kissed Sakura on the temple and she let her eyes drift shut at its warmth. The pair remained sprawled naked on the apartment floor knowing that there was no turning back. And yet, the mere idea of it, despite the adversities that they may now have to face, never made their love feel stronger and make them feel more alive.

The End

* * *

Note: I just discovered a fanart pic on **deviant art** which seems to go perfectly with one of the scenes for this story. It's called **"What?" by fez-worshiper** and the link is:

http://fez-worshiper(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/KakaSaku-077-What-37428241


End file.
